


Syrup

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cupcake day on the Enterprise is awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Syrup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CanILeaveYet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanILeaveYet/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for Graciethewhale’s “Sulu and Chekov's first kiss? I want it to be sweet and fluffy [...] bonus if you can fit in "I can do zat!"” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s cupcake day.

 _Cupcake. Day._ The first time the announcement came over the comm, Pavel assumed Uhura was drunk or Captain Kirk was teasing to see how much Mr. Spock’s eyebrows could twitch before freezing into a permanent scowl. But apparently the USS Enterprise, under James T. Kirk’s infamous rule, is actually having a _cupcake day._

And the only thing that makes it better, even though it should seem that nothing could make space cupcakes better, is that he and Hikaru have the day off together. They get to lounge in the messhall far past their usual lunch breaks, leaning over a table in the corner and batting the last cupcake on their plate back and forth, competing with ship’s knowledge to decide who gets it. There are still plenty of cupcakes left, piled in the center table and ever-growing as cheery yeomen battle to bake the most and best. Pavel and Hikaru have already gnawed their way through a miniature Federation-themed plate: with little blue, white-icing cupcakes featuring candy Andorian antennae, and wide, fluffy brown Tellarite cupcakes, and little peach-olive-brown human cupcakes wearing different colours of icing-uniforms. The one left is a Vulcan, a dark-brown chocolate flavour with the idic symbol drawn in gold and silver icing and two pointed candies drooping off the top. Hikaru says something funny about yeoman Rand’s hair, and Pavel finds himself giggling over it long after he’s forgotten what the joke was, while Hikaru beams at him and eases into more conversation. 

Finally, when the hard chair’s made Pavel’s bottom sore and he thinks he needs to move or he’ll drift off in sleep, he thinks to quiz: “What do you need to disengage before you launch a starship into warp?”

Hikaru’s eyes scrunch together in a dangerous glare, though his grin stays warm, affectionate. “I’m not even going to dignify that with an answer.” Pavel chuckles without speaking the solution, but it ends their game anyway, because Hikaru decides, “Just for that dig, I win.” He drops his hand to wrap his long fingers around the fluffy stem of the cupcake, but he pauses there. Lightly stroking the sides, he gives Pavel a moment to protest. 

But Pavel just shakes his head and sighs, “That was cruel of me. I am sorry.” He’s smiling like he isn’t sorry at all, and Hikaru’s fond grin twists wider. Pavel waves a hand—the one his chin isn’t resting on—to signal that the prize belongs to Hikaru.

Hikaru obliging replies, “I forgive you.” He lifts the final cupcake, but they waited so long that the precarious Vulcanoid ears fall off the sides before it reaches his mouth. Before Hikaru can collect them, Pavel darts his hand across the table and plucks one up. He’s eaten nothing but sugar all day, yet the saccharine taste doesn’t bother him. He sucks the little candy off his finger with the same joy he felt this morning, popping the first sweet pastry into his mouth.

Hikaru takes a bit longer. He turns the cupcake upside down, as he’s been doing with most of them, though they were all eaten quicker, without time given to the icing to melt into a mess. Now the creamy top clings to his fingers as he pushes the base into his mouth, teeth making quick work of the spongy dough. Pavel watches with a lazy sort of pleasure as Hikaru’s familiar pink lips open and close around the colourful food. Not for the first time, Pavel has to reel his mind in from daydreams about where else he’d like to see those lips, what else he’d like to see between them. Watching Hikaru eat is always a little dangerous, like doing most things with Hikaru, but it’s a risk Pavel can’t let go of. Especially after how well this day has gone, Pavel can’t imagine leaving Hikaru’s side for anything. Not even their gym appointment later: an activity that always makes Pavel stare and _long_ so hard that he’s sure he drools more than he does over cupcakes. 

When the stump is gone and the flat disk on top is left, the remnants collapse in Hikaru’s fingers. He does his best to lick them up, tongue working overtime along the different angles, scooping multi-coloured icing off his elegant fingers. At first, he tries to clean it all himself, tongue lapping away and lips sucking at knuckles and fingertips and the mess at the corner of his mouth, but soon Hikaru draws his hands away in defeat. Pavel, watching with a mild sense of heartache and fuzzy pleasure, looks away when Hikaru’s eyes meet his. His cheeks are already a little flushed just from Hikaru’s presence; he can feel the heat in them.

But Hikaru just keeps _looking_ at him, so eventually Pavel looks back. Hikaru’s eyes have a certain sharpness to them that always makes Pavel want to work twice as hard to earn Hikaru’s notice, though at this moment, Pavel’s all Hikaru seems to see.

Then Hikaru mumbles, “I should get a napkin.” He looks down at his hands, maybe unaware that there’s a trail of chocolate down the middle of his lip, too. Pavel stares at it, and in heady mix of Russian and Standard, his mind decides: _I can do zat._

He doesn’t realize he’s said it aloud until Hikaru asks, “What?” But Pavel’s too busy leaning across the counter to answer. He folds his arms beneath him for leverage, arching to reach. His face tilts, his lips parting, and his tongue pokes out, swiping over the sticky mess that mars Hikaru’s perfect mouth. Pavel hasn’t checked who else is in the messhall for a long time, and in the sugar-haze of this moment, it doesn’t matter; he’s waited too long to try this, and Hikaru swallowing little flecks of cake is too much for Pavel to sit idly by and watch. He lingers after the first swipe, launching another up the seam of Hikaru’s closed lips, lapping the whole line away. 

He only pulls back once the gravity of what he’s done catches up with him, makes his head swim and jerks him back into his own body. He withdraws across the table, but he only gets halfway before Hikaru lunges after him, pecking him chastely on the lips. 

It’s over so fast that they’re both sitting in their respective seats a second later, staring at one another in surprise. Pavel, of course, knew he would have to confront Hikaru with his desires sometime, but not like that. Hikaru just looks at him back, now with squeaky-clean lips that shimmer in the fake light. 

“Go out with me,” Hikaru blurts first, with no preamble whatsoever. Pavel can feel his blush growing hotter, but he nods sharply: yes, yes completely. He wants to say more, but his tongue’s stuck in his throat. 

Hikaru leans tentatively across the table. Pavel leans back, breath held and sure that any moment now, they’re going to whip their tray aside and make wild love right there on the hard surface in amidst their crumbs. 

Except four yeomen bustle into the messhall at once, carrying an array of new cupcakes and bickering loudly over which taste best. In Pavel’s opinion, they were all scrumptious, but the one he licked from Hikaru’s mouth will forever, of course, be his favourite. 

He asks over the din, “Should we get more?”

Hikaru laughs, then gets out of his chair and insists in his best captain’s tone, “Cabin. Now.”

Saluting, Pavel agrees, “Yes, Sir!”

But they grab two more cupcakes on the way, just in case.


End file.
